Angel Grove (Series)
"Angel Grove" also known as "Neo Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers" is a live action fan series currently being written by Kal Stephens in association with Surviving Media. The series named after the original setting of the infamously popular Saban brand "Power Rangers" and is a revisiting of the popular series told through the new generation of angsty teens as they deal with the normal teenage struggles while also protecting their world from the forces of evil. The series begins at the end of the summer of 2014 with six teenagers serving out there community service investigate a meteor that crash landed in the outskirts of town. The teens stumble upon the space dumpster of the galactic criminal known only as "The Darkness" known for consuming whole worlds. With this new threat unleashed upon the Earth, retired ranger Adam Park and his cybernetic companion, Alpha-6 come to their aide and taking on a mentor role and guiding the rangers on their mission to stop the evil threatening Earth. Adam's gonna need some help dealing with this group of ill-tempered and silver tongued teenagers. Synopsis A little over a decade ago five teenagers began their quest to protect the Earth from the evil sorceress Rita Repulsa lead by their mentor and father-like figure, Zordon. They faced many battles and defeated many foes before retiring to normalcy and moving on with their lives. Now a new threat set its sight on Earth and a new generation must rise up and take up the mantle as guardians of the Earth, also known as Power Rangers. Aiding them on their quest is retired ranger Adam Park who has returned to Angel Grove to open up his own dojo and escape the mistakes he has made in the last few years. While five angsty teenagers deal with the mistakes they made over the summer that has landed them in community service. But when a bizarre meteor shower brings the space dumpster (prison) containing a terrifying evil these teens must unite and put aside their petty differences in favor of the greater good. The Rangers began a tireless battle with the Darkness and his army of Corruptors and his fearsome lieutenants, Strifen and Vicera gaining new allies, seeing the return of old faces and realizing their full power to activate their Alpha Ranger powers to cement their presence as Earth's defenders. After defeating the Darkness last year the rangers begin their junior year looking forward to a normal year until the arrival of the diabolical Creator Devious seeks vengeance after the defeat of his fellow subordinate. The year brings changes as Dave departs from Angel Grove seeking a life free of the dangers of being a Ranger, and Billy watches from the side lines as her friends continue to put their lives on the line while she is powerless to help them. The year also brings the arrival James Murphy who replaces Dave and brings a comedic tone to the group. As the rangers battles with Devious continue their numbers begin to double as they close in defeating their biggest challenge yet. In a finale battle the rangers are able to finally put an end to Creator Devious and an end to the forces of Darkness. Ending the year with a few goodbyes and some new opportunities looming in the distance. Beginning their senior year the rangers have put their life of crime fighting behind them expecting to enjoy a peaceful new year. Tristan who is far from home enjoying his scholastic opportunity in Japan before discovering the cursed armor of Gengetsu Kibaoni on display in a museum he is touring. While admiring the armor he unexpectedly transported to feudal Japan where he must defeat the Gengetsu of the past while the Rangers deal with the Gengetsu that has arrived in the present. In the end Tristan is able to defeat the Gengetsu in the pat and return back to the present where he flies back home to Angel Grove and aides the team in defeating the Gengetsu of the present. With this villain the rangers decide it is time for them to hang up the mantle as rangers and select their replacements before walking down the stage and receiving their diplomas. Cast Main Cast *Seasons 1 to 3 * Braeden Lemasters as Austin Scott * Oren Williams as Dave Collins (Season 1 - Season 2 Episode 2) * Samuel Patrick Chu as Tristan Trang * Ruby Jerins as Billy Chambers (Season 1 - Season 2, Episode 11) * Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zöe DeSantos * Daniel Zovatto as Jesse Clearwater (Season 1, Episode 9 - Season 2) * Devon Werkheiser as Jake Appleby (Season 1 Only) * Keegan Connor Tracy as Shannon Pemberton * Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park * The Darkness voiced by Tony Todd (Season 1 Only) * Jake Short as Aaron Hastings (Season 2, Episode 12 - Season 3, Recurring season 1 - season 2, episode 11) * Isabelle Furhman as Dani Pemberton (Season 2, Episode 12 - Season 3, Recurring season 1 - season 2, episode 11) * Richard Harmon as Thomas Oliver II (Season 2, Episode 12 - Season 3, Recurrng season 1 episodes 12-14 and season 2, episodes 9-11) * Mark Indelicato as Javier Santiago (Season 2, Episode 3 - Season 3) * Creator Devious voiced by Mark Hamill (Season 2 Only) * Gengetsu Kibaoni voiced by George Takei (Season 3 Only) * Leonardo Nam as Young Gengetsu Kibaoni (Season 3 Only) Recurring Cast * Jason David Frank as Dr. Tommy Oliver (Season 1) * Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Oliver (Season 1) * Blake Foster as Mechanic Justin Stewart (Season 1) * Dylan Minnette as Ethan Caplan (Season 1) * David Yost as Dr. William Cranston (Season 1) * John Glover as Principal Haim Saban (Season 1) * Roshon Fegan as Robbie Gordon (Seasons 1 & 2) * Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie (Seasons 1 & 2) * Austin St. John as Jason Scott (Seasons 1 & 2) * Alex Borstein as Vice-Principal then Principal Kate Caplan (Seasons 1 - 3) * Catherine Sutherland as Nurse Katherine Hastings (Seasons 1 - 3) * Walter Emmanuel Jones as Zack Taylor (Seasons 1 - 3 * Steve Cardenas as Officer Rocky DeSantos (Seasons 1 - 3) * Paul Schrier as Mayor Bulkmeier (Seasons 1 - 3) * Sterling Beaumon as Max Sanders (Seasons 1 - 3) * Malese Jow as Sasha Kwan (Seasons 1 - 3) * Hayley Kiyoko as Amy Trang (Seasons 1 - 3) * Ricardo Medina Jr. Luis Santabria (Seasons 1 - 3) * Booboo Stewart as Aiden Clearwater (Seasons 1 - 3) Episodes * Season 1 (2014 - 2015, 18 Episodes) - The debut of the next generation of Power Rangers and their fight with the The Darkness whose goal to consume all the light of the world before devouring the planet. These five angsty teenagers taking up the mantle of defenders of Earth using the same dinosaur themed powers that their predecessors used a decade earlier. Based on elements of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger , Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters! and Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. ** A spin-off of Angel Grove aka "Neo-Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" titled "Neo-Masked Rider" centered around Robbie Gordon and his journey of understanding his role as a rider is currently in development. Based on elements of Kamen Rider Fourze. * Season 2 (2015 - 2016, 22 Episodes) - The rangers return for their junior year of high school expecting their lives to return to normal that is until the arrival of Creator Devious who is angered to hear of his subordinate and brother-in-arm who has been defeated and set his sights on Earth. The year brings about new allies, more terrifying enemies and big changes. Based on elements of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. * Season 3 (2016 - 2017, 22 Episodes), The rangers embark on their senior year of high school while Tristan enjoys his scholastic excursion in Japan, and Adam prepares to depart Angel Grove for good. In the midst of all the excitement, Tristan finds himself transported to feudal Japan to deal with the legendary samurai Gengetsu Kibaoni. While the rangers in the present find themselves dealing with a similar threat with the emergence of Gengetsu Kibaoni in the present. Based on elements of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Category:Angel Grove (Series)